Victreebel's Snack
by VoiceOfPikachu
Summary: A hungry Snivy wanders into the wrong territory... One shot. Tentacles. Rated M for sex. no flames plz. based off of a series of pics on a Pokemon porn site


A hungry Snivy wandered through a densly wooded forest, rubbing her stomach as she walked along.  
She stopped and plopped down near a tree, sighing sadly as her stomach continued to grumble.  
She closed her eyes and slouched sadly. Eventually she decided that she would keep looking for a meal of some sort. The hungry grass-type starter turned her head to her right, and spotted some cheri berries on a thick vine.  
Her eyes grew wide with hungry excitement and she dashed towards the berries with her arms out stretched.  
She jumped up and grabbed the berries, and quickly devoured them, licking her lips as she finished.  
She plopped down in her previous spot in front of a tree, and sighed happily. Finally, she had found food! Before the Snivy could fall into a peaceful slumber, she heard the voice of an angry Pokemon. Her eyes opened quickly and she looked around cautiously. "So, you think you can take my food,  
just like that?" a menacing and frightening voice said as it boomed in her ears. The Snivy began to shake in fear, to scared to move. Eventually she jumped up and tried to sprint away, but she had not realized that a thick vine grabbed her small legs, trpping her and causing her to do a painful face-plant.

"Urrggh..." She groaned in pain. She lifted her head and rubbed her face. The vines slowly pulled her toward something, though what it was she was unsure of. She was sure it was a big Pokemon of some sort, probably a grass type considering the heavely wooded forest and vines pulling her in. Her body went over rocks and plants of all sorts as she was dragged by her feet, and she couldn't escape this Pokemon's grasp.  
Her vines were much too small to pry the thick vines enveloping her feet. The dragging stopped when she bumped into something... something big. Much biggger than herself. she trembeled as she slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder to see what it was. Her eyes widened when she saw a large angry Victreebel behind her. She quickly attempted to run away, trying to pry off the vines, she tried biting them, pulling them, pusshing them, but nothing seemed to work...she was a goner. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt the large grass-type pokemon staring down on her.

"Because you stole MY food... YOU are going to be my meal." The Victreebel said with telekineses.  
The Pokemon brought the Snivy close up to it's eyes, staring at her meanly. Tears began streaming down Snivy's face, plopping steadily onto the ground below her. Victreebel brought another vine up to support Snivy more.

"P..please..p-please don't eat me...I..I d-didn't know that food was YOURS...honest!" The Snivy cried, trembeling in immense fear. She hid her ace and sobbed.

"Eat you? I never said I was going to EAT you, dear." The Victreebel said deviously. It put Snivy into its large mouth, leaving her tail and bottom out. Snivy gasped in fear as she saw what was happening. The Victreebel WAS going to eat her, she KNEW it! Before she could think of a way to escape, she felt thick vines rubbing her tail.  
She was confused now, what was he doing? She found out what the large pitcher-plant Pokemon's plan was when she felt vines touch the lips of her pussy. She screamed and began to wail and cry intensly as the vines spread open her pussy.

"Please! NO NO!" The screams were muffled because she was in the Victreebel's mouth. He could hear her, but ignored her scared and desperate pleas. He continued spreading open her sweet pink slit, until the two vines spreading it couldn't spread her anymore. Snivy continued crying and wailing, pleading for forgivness and for Victreebel to stop,  
but to no avail. Her cries went without answer. Snivy's eyes widened when she felt a very thick vine enter her heat.  
Tears were streaming down her face now, and she knew that pleading would no longer help. She stayed quiet from then on as the thick tentacle teased her pussy's walls and another vine rubbed her clit. She had the occasional in-voluntary pleasured moan, but she wasn't enjoying one bit of this.

"You like this don't you? do you like getting your pussy fucked?" Victreebel asked with his telekineses.  
He got no reply however, and continued pumping his thick tentacle in and out of Snivy's wet hot slit.  
Snivy arched her back when she felt a smaller tentacle that had extended from th thicker one poke at her cervix.  
She cried even more when it poked inside her cervix. The small tentacle that was teasing her clit began to squeeze her clit. She couldn't take anymore. Her pussy clenched harder then ever had before and the tentacle that was in her cevix sprayed a thick, creamy, milky white liquid. After Snivy had her best orgasm ever, the Victreebel pulled his vines out of her abused pussy and let her go. He quickly went away, and Snivy began to cry as the milky liquid poured out of her.


End file.
